Ball no Ohjisama
by Hime no Baka
Summary: Que pasaría si sucediera un encuentro entre los Saiyan más poderosos contra los titulares más fuertes de Seigaku? Sakuno conoce un nuevo mundo, y Ryoma conoce un nuevo rival, tanto en el tenis como en el amor... ¡Cap 3 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ball no Ohjisama**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

_Disclaimer: POT no me pertenece, si no a Takeshi Konomi. Y tampoco me pertenece DBZ, por que a Akira Toriyama se le ocurrió hacerlo antes que yo u.u. Todos estos personajes los uso para mis fines artísticos ._

_**-¿Dragon Ball?-**_

-Papá ¿Por qué no caminamos como personas normales? Nos están mirando raro allá abajo- Alegó un joven de cabellera alborotada y negra, mientras volaba por sobre los grandes edificios.

-¿Personas normales? Somos Saiyan Gohan, no somos normales- Respondió un hombre volando junto a Gohan.

-Pero podríamos intentarlo, las miradas de la gente me incomodan-

-Nadie se conforma con lo que tiene-Murmuró resignado mientras bajaba a tierra, entre miles de miradas asombradas y curiosas.

-No te enfades papá, pero es que a veces realmente deseo no tener éstos poderes- Dijo Gohan ya junto a su padre en la acera.

-No te preocupes Gohan, sabes que no me enfado por ésas cosas- Sonrió despreocupadamente a su hijo mientras se abrían paso por entre la multitud.

-Gracias de todos modos. Ahora… ¿Dónde estaba ésa esfera?-

-¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde!- Sakuno corría apresurada por las calles ¿Y cómo no? A primera hora con ése profesor de Ciencias ¡Odiaba a aquel profesor! ¡Y más encima él la odiaba a ella también!... la esperaba una bonita mancha en su hoja.

-¡Cambia, cambia!- El semáforo no cambiaba, y Sakuno estaba más nerviosa por cada segundo que pasaba. Miró repetidamente su reloj, como pidiéndole que se detuviera. Apenas vislumbró el verde echó a correr tan rápido como podía, esquivando torpemente a todas las personas que venían en el sentido contrario. Tan sumida iba, que se dio cuenta de que acababa de traspasar el aviso de la llegada del tren hasta que estaba ya en medio de la línea, y lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse la cara mientras esperaba lo peor.

-¡Cuidado!- Alguien la empujó y cayó dolorosamente al asfalto, pero no le importó y se giró para recibir un impacto tan grande como si le hubiera golpeado el tren que le dio lleno a su parte psicológica.

-¿Estás bien?- Aún con los ojos abiertos de asombro subió lentamente la cabeza para fijar la vista en un joven de más o menos su edad. Tomó su mano que le estaba ofreciendo y se levantó para quedar a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Repitió Gohan. Sakuno asintió dubitativamente.

-Eh, eh… el señor, etto…- Apuntó tembloroso su dedo al señor que aún se encontraba frente al tren, con el brazo derecho extendido.

-¿Ah?- Miró adonde señalaba la joven, y entendió el porque de su tartamudeo- Lo siento, pero a mi papá le gusta mucho llamar la atención-

-¿Tu… papá?- Murmuró asombrada.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, no soy tan ególatra como él- agregó sonriente.

-¿A quién le dices ególatra?- Preguntó divertido el hombre. Sakuno se sobresaltó ante su aparición.

-Al sujeto que dejó al tren como una lata aplastada- Contestó Gohan.

-Era para salvarla-se defendió- no iba a dejar que ésa cosa aplastara a esta niña- Agregó dándole una mirada amistosa a Sakuno.

-Etto… muchísimas gracias por salvarme señor- Dijo reverenciándose.

-Me llamo Gokuh, y él es mi hijo Gohan- Se presentó Gokuh.

-Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, nuevamente muchas gracias por salvarme Gokuh-sama-

-Sólo Gokuh, no soy tan viejo- Rió.

-En realidad si lo es, sólo que no se le nota- Le susurró Gohan en el oído.

-Te oí Gohan- Regañó Gokuh.

-Etto… -tímidamente Sakuno jaló suavemente la gruesa capa blanca de Gohan para que le tomen atención- disculpen pero llego tarde a clases.

-Si quieres te podemos llevar- No esperó respuesta y tomando a Sakuno en brazos despegó del suelo y desapareció en la lejanía, dejando a su hijo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Siempre es así…- Y al igual que su padre, partió a volar en la misma dirección.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- Sakuno se aferraba aterrada al cuello de Gokuh, a miles de pies de altura.

-No te asustes, no te dejaré caer- Le aseguró.

-Pero-pero qué…- Sakuno apuntaba nerviosa el piso y Gokuh.

-¿Ah?...-

-Que como es que puedes volar- Le dijo Gohan ya junto a ellos.

-Pues… es una historia larga, pero no tengo problema en contarte-

-Eh-eh…. Allí está Seigaku- Gokuh y Gohan descendieron hasta la azotea del edificio blanco.

-¡Llegamos! ¿Viste que no tardamos nada?- Apenas tocó suelo Sakuno se derrumbó aún conmocionada por lo que había vivido.

-Papá, la has asustado- Gohan se acercó hasta Sakuno y la ayudó a levantarse… otra vez.

-Pero si yo soy muy confiable-

-Lo siento pero es que le tengo un miedo enorme a las alturas- Guardó un rato de silencio- ¿Cómo es que pueden…? Bueno…-

-¿Volar?- La ayudó Gokuh.

-Si, eso es… anormal-

-Es muy simple. Verás, cuando yo era pequeño…-

-Te llevaré al aula, esto durará mucho-

-… y el Ki es una parte fundamental de… ¿Eh?- Gokuh recorrió con la mirada la desierta azotea- ¿Sakuno? ¿Gohan?- Nada, se habían esfumado- Me han dejado hablando solo… ¡Ya me las pagarás Gohan!- Exclamó enojado con un puño en alto sin hablarle a nadie más que al silencio, hasta que un estruendoso rugido salió de su estómago- Pero antes vengo yo… veamos ¿Y la cafetería?-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Esferas del Dragón?- Sakuno y Gohan caminaban en el pasillo, buscando el aula de la joven.

-Así es. Necesitamos de las siete esferas para despertar a Sehn-Long, y según el radar del dragón una de ellas se debe encontrar en esta cuidad-

-¿Y cómo es? Quizás les pueda ayudar-

-Es como…- Gohan adentró su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña esfera naranja con cuatro estrellas en su interior- ésta, pero con un número diferente de estrellas-

-Es hermosa…- Sakuno tomó la esfera y la observó atentamente.

-Desgraciadamente el radar se descompuso y nosotros no podemos repararla ya que la única que conoce su estructura es Bulma- Gohan volvió a guardar la esfera en su bolsillo- Así la búsqueda es mucho más difícil.

-Quizás Inui-sempai les pueda ayudar, es el más inteligente de Seigaku-

-Espero que tengas razón-

-Ya llegamos- Sakuno se detuvo frente a la puerta de su aula, y por el ruido de adentro dedujo que el profesor aún no había llegado.

-Emmm… quisiera pedirte un favor Sakuno- Dijo un poco sonrojado Gohan, mirando el suelo.

-¿Cuál?- Lo alentó Sakuno.

-Bueno, yo nunca he ido a un colegio y tengo muchas ganas de estudiar…-Levantó la vista para fijarla firmemente en una Sakuno notoriamente sorprendida- ¿Puedo acompañarte este día en clases?-

-Etto…- ¿Cómo podría responderle? Eso dependía estrictamente del profesorado… lo más lógico sería preguntarle al profesor si podría tener un alumno temporal.

-¿Puedo?-

-Es que…-

-Señorita Ryuzaki ¿Qué hace fuera del aula?-Ambos se sobresaltaron por la repentina aparición del profesor de Ciencias, y más se asustaron al ver el ceño severamente fruncido de éste.

-Etto... es que Gohan quiere…-

-¿Gohan?- Miró despectivamente al joven junto a Ryuzaki. Tenía la pinta de un rebelde con ése cabello largo y desordenado, además de su atuendo de luchador rojo y azul, cubierto por una gruesa capa blanca. No dejaría entrar a un niño así a su clase, sería un riesgo.

-No es de Seigaku ¿verdad?-

-No señor- Respondió Gohan de forma cortés.

-¿A qué colegio vas?-

-A ninguno- Gohan seguía impasible, al contrario de manojo de nervios que estaba hecha Sakuno.

-¿Ninguno? ¿Nunca?- Preguntó un poco desconfiado el profesor.

-Nunca señor, por eso me gustaría asistir éste día a clases-

-¿Qué?- Un niño con deseos de estudiar, esto no se ve todos los días. (ahora no se ve nunca )-¿Qué edad tienes niño?-

-Trece señor-El profesor se acercó a la puerta y puso la mano en la perilla- Al más mínimo desorden..- vio a Gohan de reojo- … la señorita Ryuzaki pagará las consecuencias- y entró al aula, seguido de Sakuno y Gohan.

-Preséntese frente a sus compañeros- Gohan caminó decidido al pizarrón, con varios ojos curiosos y admirados mirándolo.

-Mi nombre es Gohan y seré su compañero por éste día, espero que nos llevemos bien- Varios chicos lo miraron con celos por los innumerables suspiros que salían de los labios de sus compañeras.

-Siéntese al lado de Ryuzaki, luego ella será la encargada de mostrarle las instalaciones. A pesar de que éste un solo día es necesario que conozca las instalaciones de Seigaku- Gohan asintió y se fue a sentar al lado de Sakuno- Ahora empezaremos inmediatamente la clase. Señorita Osakada ¿De qué se habló la clase anterior?- Tomoka retiró la vista de Gohan para ponerse de pie.

-Se hizo una pequeña introducción de lo que es el embarazo-

-¿Quién podría decirme cómo se produce un embarazo?- Muchos levantaron el brazo con sonrisas pícaras y burlonas- Y explicármelo de forma estrictamente biológica y científica- Gohan fue el único que mantuvo el brazo extendido, para al sorpresa del profesor.

-¿Señor Gohan?-

-El embarazo se produce gracias a la fusión del espermatozoide y el óvulo, gametos que se forman en los órganos genitales del hombre y la mujer respectivamente.

El aparato reproductor masculino está formado por dos glándulas sexuales, llamados testículos, que cumplen la función de originar las células sexuales o gametos masculinos denominados espermatozoides. Una membrana fibrosa, de color blanco, recubre los testículos y forma "celdas", ocupadas por tubos seminíferos. En ellos se almacenan los espermatozoides antes de comenzar su recorrido por el conducto deferente que se une con la uretra. Pero antes de que la unión del conducto deferente-uretra se produzca, los espermatozoides quedan suspendidos en un líquido proveniente de las vesículas seminales. Ese líquido se llama semen o esperma; su color es blanco amarillento, de aspecto semifluido, y contiene gran cantidad de espermatozoides y sustancias químicas que la protegen de los ácidos de la uretra y del aparato reproductor femenino.

El aparato reproductor femenino está ubicado en la cavidad pelviana y constituido por dos ovarios, donde se forman los óvulos o gametos femeninos. En su interior se hallan abundantes células de distintos tamaños, llamados folículos. Cada mes, un folículo de cada ovario madura y comienza a crecer hasta sobresalir de la superficie del ovario; en ese momento se rompe y deja salir de su interior un óvulo. Este proceso se llama Ovulación. El óvulo es recibido por las trompas de Falopio, una derecha y otra izquierda.

Ya aclarados los términos, el embarazo ocurre por el acto sexual. Una vez que el semen fue depositado en el sexo femenino, los espermatozoides inician el recorrido. Atraviesan, así, el útero hasta llegar a las trompas de Falopio. Sin embargo, de los millones de espermatozoides que porta el semen, sólo algunos logran alcanzar las trompas, y sólo un espermatozoide logra unirse al óvulo. Esta unión es llamada fecundación, donde se desarrolla de forma gradual y empieza a formarse la vida.- Gohan se sentó de inmediato, en medio de un silencio que lo hizo mirar la cara de todos los jóvenes, tan asombrados como el profesor.

-¿Acaso no entendieron?- Preguntó incómodo. Quizás sí que se excedió demasiado.

-¿Dónde estudiaste?- Pudo decir al fin el profesor.

-En mi casa, mi madre me hacía estudiar todos los días- explicó Gohan.

-¿Estás seguro de no quedarte unos días más? Seigaku estará orgulloso de tener alumnos tan inteligentes como tú-

-¿De verdad que puedo?- Preguntó esperanzado por la propuesta.

-Por supuesto. Señorita Ryuzaki…- Llamó. Sakuno se paró enseguida- Felicitaciones por traer a éste joven- Agregó con una sonrisa extrañamente amistosa.

-Ehhh… ¿de nada?-

-Si quedó alguna duda acudan al nuevo alumno-

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

-¿Quién rayos es ése?-

-No lo sé, pero si sigue así seguro nos quedamos sin almuerzo para el receso-

-Mejor llamamos a Tezuka-Buchou, es la persona adecuada para frenar éste tipo de situaciones-

-Ni siquiera eres titular ¿te escuchará?-

-Pues… -Miró al hombre que arrasaba con los platos de la cocina- habrá que intentarlo- Los dos jóvenes salieron de la cafetería, decididos a sacar a ése sujeto de su comida.

-¡Ojalá hubiera estudiado! ¡La comida de acá es excelente!- Exclamó con las mejillas rojas de placer.

-¡Señor! ¡Sólo los alumnos tienen derecho de comer en este establecimiento!- Dijo enfadada la cocinera quitándole la carne de las manos.

-¡Tengo hambre!-Alegó recuperando la carne.

-¡Pues lárguese a un restaurante!- La cocinera le volvió a quitar el enorme trozo de carne y partió a correr.

-¡Oiga! ¡Yo lo agarré primero!-Gokuh echó a correr detrás de la regordeta cocinera, con un numeroso público detrás del mostrador.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

-Vaya Gohan, a pesar de que no hayas asistido a un colegio eres realmente culto- Felicitó Sakuno caminando con Gohan a la cafetería.

-Gracias Sakuno-

-¿Eh?- La joven sintió que no le agradecía por lo que acababa de decir.

-Me refiero a traerme aquí, no sabes lo deseoso que estaba de ser como una persona normal.-

-¿Una persona normal?-repitió consternada.

-Mi padre y yo somos de una raza llamado Saiyan. No sé los detalles, pero sé que descendemos de un planeta que se destruyó hace bastante tiempo, donde vivía una población de hombres mitad simio. –

-¿Quieres decir que… te transformas en simio?-

-Sólo en noches de luna llena, pero aún no puedo controlarme cuando muto.-

-¿Sólo en Luna llena?-

-Si, y sólo los que aún poseen su cola- Gohan desenrolló su cola de su cintura y la movió juguetonamente. Sakuno abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos al ver como ésa cola sobresalía de… bueno, de Gohan.

-¿Es… es de verdad?-

-Por supuesto, pero no te preocupes…- Volvió a enrollarla en su cintura-… me la quitarán, al igual que mi papá-

-¿Tu papá tenía una igual?-Vaya, que familia más singular.

-Supongo, ya que él es de raza pura- Dijo pensativo.

-¿Eres un híbrido Gohan?-

-Mi madre es humana y mi padre un Saiyan-

-Vaya, esto sí que es extraño-

-Lo sé, espero no te incomode-

-Por supuesto que no, si te aprecio bastante- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Gohan no hizo más que sonrojarse ante ésta muestra de afecto y apresuró el paso.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tezuka se quedó inmóvil apenas entró a la cafetería, la escena allí presente era vergonzosa y fuera de lugar.

-¡Usted, deténgase inmediatamente!-Llamó el capitán al hombre que correteaba a la cocinera por toda la cocina.

-¡Le he dicho que se detenga!-Repitió Tezuka frente al mostrador.

-¡Señor!-La cocinera se detuvo de forma tan abrupta que Gokuh, en un intento de esquivarla, dio un gran salto encima de ésta aterrizando de lleno en una olla gigantesca.

Tezuka observó con asombro el increíble salto que realizó aquel sujeto, pero se recuperó de inmediato y entró a la habitación.

-¿Y el tipo?-La cocinera buscaba por todos lados con quien tanto se estaba divirtiendo hace un rato.

-Está aquí- Tezuka se acercó a la olla más grande de la cocina, y miró su interior.

-Rico, rico…- Gokuh estaba nadando en una abundante porción de cazuela dentro de la olla, con la boca hinchada de comida. Sintió que alguien lo observaba y se encontró cara a cara con un guapo joven de cortos y rebeldes cabellos castaños.

-¿También me quitarán la cazuela?- Dijo Gokuh con el ceño fruncido.

-Salga de ahí- Dijo Tezuka con tono autoritario.

-Es mi comida-

-Corrección, es nuestra comida.-

-Pero tenía hambre-

-Pues váyase a otro lugar-

-Pero es que debo esperar a mi hijo en este lugar-

-¿Dentro de la olla?- Gokuh le dio una mirada rencorosa a ése imponente sujeto. Al ver que el otro no se inmutaba, salió a regañadientes de la olla, bañado de restos de pollo y con un espeso líquido amarillo.

-¿Contento?- Dijo tratando de sacarse un poco de comida de la ropa.

-Conforme- rectificó.

-¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Un profesor?-

-Soy el capitán Tezuka-

-¿Capitán? ¿de qué?-

-No le importa- Se dio media vuelta y se retiró, pasando al lado de Gohan y Sakuno, quienes acababan de llegar.

-Así es como las personas se hacen viejos más rápidos-murmuró observando como Tezuka salía por fin de la cafetería.

-¿Papá?- Gokuh vio la avergonzada cara de su hijo y recuperó un poco el humor.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegaron! No es correcto dejar hablando sola a la gente Gohan, sobre todo si es tu padre- Regañó divertido.

-No hacías más que hablar de tu infancia, y eso no iba al tema-

-Pero tenía que contarla para explicarme bien-

-Etto…- Ambos miraron a Sakuno- Gohan quería contarle algo importante Gokuh-san.

-¿Algo importante?-Gokuh volvió la mirada a su hijo.

-Nos quedaremos unos días más por aquí papá, me han admitido en este colegio de forma temporal-

-¡NO!-Los tres se sorprendieron por el grito de todos los estudiantes que estaban allí.

-¿Eh? No me digan que se enojaron por lo de su comida- Adivinó Gokuh un poco temeroso.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué!-

-Tenía mucha hambre y la comida de acá olía deliciosa así que…-

-¡Pero papá! ¡De camino ya habías asaltado con todo un Restaurante! ¿Cómo es posible que vuelvas a tener hambre?- Gokuh sólo contestó con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Dejaste algo?-Preguntó resignado.

-No-Contestó sonriente.

-Si quieren pueden compartir mi almuerzo-Ofreció Sakuno.

-¿Más comida?- Gokuh ya estaba por abalanzarse contra la mochila de Sakuno cuando Gohan lo agarró del cuello de su traje y lo llevó arrastrando a la salida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Para qué te llamaban Tezuka?-Preguntó Fuji al ver llegar al capitán. En medio del entrenamiento dos chicos habían solicitado la presencia de éste en la cafetería, ya que además de ser capitán en el equipo de Tenis, también era el presidente del alumnado de Seigaku.

-Un problema con un hombre. Estaba arrasando con la comida de la cocina- Contestó volviendo a retomar su lugar de observar el desarrollo de los titulares.

-Supongo que lo has detenido-

-Por supuesto- Tezuka se dio cuenta de la ausencia de uno de los titulares en la cancha.

-¿Dónde está Echizen?-

-Ha probado uno de los nuevos jugos de Inui. Aún no sé que le encuentran de raro, a mí me parece delicioso y saludable- Tezuka lo quedó mirando seriamente para después adentrarse a las canchas.

-Deja de ser sádico Fuji y vamos a entrenar- Syusuke se quedó un rato atrás después de escuchar lo que dijo Tezuka.

-¿Sádico yo?-Se dijo a sí mismo con su sonrisa de siempre. Luego se juntó con los demás titulares.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryoma metió toda su cabeza en la llave para refrescarse un poco.

-Inui-sempai se excede con sus jugos, pero ya me las pagará- Murmuró antes de cerrar la llave y volver a las canchas.

-¡Está delicioso! ¿Lo has cocinado tú Sakuno?- Ryoma giró la vista para encontrarse con una escena de lo más singular. Ryuzaki almorzando junto a un hombre y un joven de su edad, ambos vestidos extravagantemente.

-¿Tienes más?- Ése sujeto era un glotón, pero a pesar de eso conservaba ése gran físico.

-¡Provecho!-Al ver con las ganas que ésos tres comían su estómago rugió en protesta. El aroma de la comida hace rato que lo estaba tentando y él era humano, cedía de vez en cuando a las tentaciones. Ryuzaki siempre fue muy amable con él, de seguro que no le negaría una porción de su almuerzo.

-Que bueno que les guste-Dijo un poco sonrojada por los varios halagos que recibía.

-Sakuno…-Susurró Gohan mirando para otro lado.

-¿Si?-

-Ése chico se acerca para acá- Sakuno giró la cabeza en la dirección que apuntaba Gohan.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-Susurró dudosa.

-¿Lo conoces?-Gohan no pasó por alto el sonrojo de Sakuno al ver a ése joven. Ya se había hecho una idea de quien era realmente.

---- To Be Continued ---

Jejejejejejeje, terminé! Sé que es una idea estúpida pero o hago por que me pareció divertido… Esperen dejen Reviews para que me den sus críticas. ¡Sean todos bienvenidos!

Próximo Capítulo: Las distintas reacciones de los titulares al conocer los verdaderos poderes de los Saiyan… y celos de Ryoma! SUFRE RYOMA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA! D

¡REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ball no Ohjisama**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

Volví! Los Reviews me animaron bastante! Espero os guste la continuación! Aquí viene!

_**Disclaimer: POT y DBZ no me pertenecen, pero espero encontrarme los derechos de autor **_

**_-¿Nuevo enemigo?-_**

-Buenas Ryuzaki- Saludó Ryoma con su ánimo de siempre.

-Hola Ryoma-kun- Respondió Sakuno con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola ¿Eres amigo de Sakuno?- Ryoma fijó la vista en el hombre que lo saludó, se veía que no tenía problemas para relacionarse con las personas.

-Algo así- Sakuno bajó la cabeza, no se podía esperar más del Príncipe.

-¿Eh¿Cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó confundido.

-Doce-Ryoma se sentó a un lado de Sakuno, ya que en el otro lado estaba ése otro niño.

-¿Doce!- Gokuh empezó a examinar detenidamente el rostro de Ryoma muy de cerca.

- Papá, no hagas eso-

-Pero es que...- Gokuh volvió a su lugar- ¿De verdad que tiene doce? Un niño de ésa edad no puede ser… se parece a ése tipo que me sacó de la cocina hace un rato. ¡Hum! Como dije antes, así las personas se hacen viejos más rápidos.-

-¿Estás diciendo que envejeceré pronto?- Dijo un poco enfadado Ryoma.

-Si te haces el adulto a tan corta edad por supuesto. Eres un niño, compórtate como tal-

-Y tú deberías dejar de comportarte como un infante- Dijo Gohan tratando de evitar una posible pelea.

-Pero gracias a eso mantengo mi juventud- Se defendió.

-No, eso es gracias a que eres Saiyan- Le corrigió Gohan

-¿Saiyan¿De qué país vienen ustedes?- Ryoma ya estaba empezando a desconfiar.

-¿País? Dirás planeta- El príncipe abrió los ojos sorprendido- Pero eso lo conversaré en otra ocasión, ahora quiero comer-

-Ryoma-kun ¿Quieres compartir el almuerzo?-Ryoma asintió con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de aquellos dos, los vigilaría bien de cerca desde este momento.

-Afuno, jedo peunrtarde agfo-A pesar de que Gokuh tenía la boca repleta de comida, la idea se logró comprender. Ryoma lo miró como si fuera alguien inferior a él, por lo menos él era más maduro que ése señor.

-¿Qué pregunta?-Contestó Sakuno. Gokuh se tragó de una vez todo la comida para hablar bien.

-Que si hay alguna actividad deportiva en éste colegio, ya que si Gohan se queda tendrá que apuntarse a una de ellas-

-¿Por qué tendría?- A Gohan no le gustó mucho la idea.

-Por que es la única condición que impongo si deseas permaneces aquí- Respondió Gokuh con aire de un verdadero padre.

-Tramposo, es por lo de la azotea ¿verdad?- Adivinó Gohan.

-Puede que si, puede que no- Gokuh fijó la vista en Sakuno- ¿Y hay alguna?-

-Veamos… está Fútbol, Basketball, Voleyball, Gimnasia Rítmica, Bádminton, Rugby, Natación, Ping-Pong, Veisball…-Dijo Sakuno enumerando con los dedos.

-Tenis…- Todos miraron a Ryoma que después de hablar había retomado su acción de comer.

-¿Tenis? No recuerdo ése deporte-Dijo Gokuh sin despegar la vista de Ryoma.

-¿De qué trata?- Le preguntó Gohan interesado en la respuesta. Ryoma abrió incrédulamente los ojos ¿Cómo es que no conocían tan buen deporte? Suspiró resignado y comenzó a explicar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-O-Chibi se tarda demasiado, seguramente es para escaparse del entrenamiento-Alegó Eiji mirando las salidas de las canchas.

-O tal vez son los efectos del jugo- Sugirió divertido Momoshiro.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo, puede que de verdad el jugo le haya hecho mal- Dijo preocupado Oishi.

-Concéntrense en ustedes, Echizen recibirá su castigo cuando vuelva.-Dijo Tezuka a los titulares.

-Tezuka, sé que eres el capitán pero no seas tan estricto. Ryoma es muy responsable cuando se trata de entrenamientos y estoy seguro que tiene una buena razón para explicar su demora- Le dijo Fuji tocándole amistosamente el hombro.

-¿Tratas de ablandarme?- Fuji dejó ver un momento sus hermosos orbes azules, pero los cerró casi enseguida para mostrar su común sonrisa.

-¿Cómo crees? A mí me gustas tal como eres, no trato de cambiarte. Sólo intento defender a Ryoma, ya que confío en él.- Tezuka quedó mirando el rostro de Fuji por unos segundos.

-Te repito que no me ablandarás-

-Jeh, no se puede contigo- Fuji se alejó de Tezuka para ir a sentarse a las bancas.

-¡Ahí viene O-Chibi con Sakuno-chan y…¿Quiénes son ellos?- Todos los titulares guardaron silencio mientras se veía a Ryoma entrar a las canchas con Sakuno y los otros dos desconocidos.

-Explícame qué es lo que sucede- Exigió Tezuka, pero antes que Ryoma pudiera decir algo Gokuh se hizo conocer.

-¡Tú eres el viejo de la cafetería¿En esto eres capitán?- Todos miraron horrorizados al loco que se atrevió a ofender a Tezuka-Buchou.

-Echizen ¿Qué hace ése sujeto acá?-Ryoma pudo sentir la ira contenida del capitán y por un segundo titubeo.

-Es el padre de ése chico- dijo apuntando a Gohan- quiere entrar al club de Tenis de Seigaku.- Tezuka se acercó a Gohan quién se encontraba bastante nervioso y avergonzado por lo que había hecho su padre hace unos segundos.

-¿Por qué quieres entrar?-Gohan miró acusadoramente a su padre y respondió.

-Es una condición para permanecer en Seigaku-

-¿No eres de por acá?-

-No, ni siquiera soy de esta ciudad-

-¿Cómo te admitieron? Estamos a mediados del año, no puedes entrar así como así-

-Me han dicho que es por mis capacidades para el estudio-

-¿Cuánto te quedarás?-

-Hasta que lo crea correcto-

-¿No serás alumno de intercambio?-

-No, es la primera vez que piso un establecimiento educacional- Tezuka se sorprendió bastante al igual que todos los allí presentes, menos Sakuno y Gokuh.

-¿Crees tener las aptitudes para entrar en este club?-

-Vale la pena intentarlo-Tezuka frunció un poco más el ceño, niño raro con un padre raro, hay que tener cuidado.

-¿Has jugado tenis antes?-

-No, pero sé como se juega- Se quedaron un tiempo mirándose de forma desafiante, hasta que Tezuka se giró y se acercó a Ryoma.

-Préstale tu raqueta, lo probaremos- Ryoma obedeció enseguida y se fue a sentar a las bancas junto con Fuji.

-¿Son amigos tuyos?-Le preguntó Fuji con interés.

-No, son de Ryuzaki-

-Ahhh…- Miró a Gohan- estoy seguro que esto será divertido.

-Gokuh, no creo que sea lo más apropiado que Gohan juegue cuando jamás a tocado una raqueta- Le dijo Sakuno con preocupación.

-En absoluto, vamos a sentarnos y verás que no hay de que preocuparse- Aún dudosa se fue a sentar con Gokuh en la misma banca donde estaban Ryoma y Fuji.

-¿Uh¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?- Fuji miró a Gokuh para responderle.

-Es algo genético, supongo-

-¿Y alguna vez los abres?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sólo cuando está sorprendido o algo por el estilo- Respondió Ryoma sin quitarla vista de Gohan.

-Así es- Afirmó Fuji. Gokuh sonrió al escuchar esto y volvió la vista a las canchas.

-Pues prepárate…- Syusuke lo miró confuso- … por que te cansarás de tenerlos abiertos tanto tiempo en este partido- Ryoma, Sakuno y Fuji se fijaron en el aire de orgullo que Gokuh emanaba. Al parecer, no había que perderse este partido.

-Elige con quien jugar- Dijo Tezuka haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de los titulares.

-¿Sólo los del buzo azul y blanco?-

-Si, excepto a mi-

-Hijo…- Gohan giró la vista a Gokuh-… yo elegiré con jugarás-

-Si tu lo dices…-

-A ver…- Gokuh recorrió con la mirada a todos los titulares, midiendo el Ki a cada uno de ellos.

-Con el chico del parche…- Eiji se acercó a la cancha mientras los demás se iban a sentar.-… con ése de los pelos en punta y con el de la pañoleta.- Los titulares se giraron rápidamente por la impresión.

-¿Qué¡Harás jugarlos con tres!- Exclamó Oishi.

-Y al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado Gokuh.-¿Uh?- Gokuh sintió algo extraño a su lado y se giró. -¡Abriste los ojos! Y eso que no ha comenzado el partido –dijo divertido.

-Señor…- llamó Fuji- ¿Está seguro de hacerlo jugar con tres de una sola vez?-

-¿Por qué no? Sólo tiene que pegarle a la pelota ¿no?. Mi hijo puede hacer eso-

-Déjenlo, si él lo quiere así se hará- Sentenció Tezuka- Momoshiro y Kaidoh vayan a la cancha con sus raquetas junto a Kikumaru.- Ambos obedecieron aún asombrados.

-¿Dónde los conociste?- Sakuno volteó hacia Ryoma para contestarle, quien estaba entre serio y sorprendido.

-En la calle…-

-¿En la calle? Pero cómo…-

-¡Echizen!- Los dos detuvieron su conversación debido al llamado de Tezuka.

-¡Serás el árbitro, así que sube rápido!- De mala gana se fue a la silla del árbitro y se sentó sin hacer ningún comentario.

-¡Ryoma, tienes que decir las presentaciones!- Le recordó Momoshiro.

-No es necesario, ya todos se conocen- Le contestó fastidiado.

-Ése idiota…- murmuró Kaidoh igual de fastidiado con esta situación.

-¿De verdad podrá jugar?- Preguntó para sí Eiji al observar al otro lado de la cancha como Gohan trataba de lidiar con la raqueta.

-Acabemos con esto rápido- Kaidoh se puso en posición, él no iba a tener compasión con el niñato.

-¡Yo empezaré!- Declaró Momoshiro yendo a la línea de servicio para comenzar el partido, pero se detuvo por una nueva queja de Gokuh.

-¿Sólo con una pelota?- Nuevamente todas las miradas se posaron incrédulas en Gokuh… definitivamente éste señor explotaba a su hijo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "sólo"?- Preguntó ya perdiendo un poco la calma Tezuka.

-Que… mi idea era jugar con tres pelotas, una por contrincante- Aclaró Gokuh de lo más normal.

-¡Pues que así sea!- Tezuka ya estaba cabreado, si ése hombre quería humillar a su hijo no se lo negaría.

Eiji y Kaoru fueron en busca de una nueva pelota cada uno y después fueron junto a Momo en la línea de servicio.

-La venganza es dulce ¿no, papá?- Susurró Gohan mirando rencorosamente a su padre.

-¡Ahí va!-Exclamaron los tres titulares lanzando un potente saque según sus habilidades. Dos de ellas fueron a esquinas contrarias, mientras que la pelota de Eiji caía muy cerca de la red.

-No lo logrará…- Murmuraron algunos de los titulares.

-¿A no? Pues observen- Dijo Gokuh a la vez que todos ponían atención a la reacción de Gohan, y todos ellos (incluido Tezuka, Fuji y Ryoma) abrieron desmenuzadamente los ojos ante tal espectáculo. Gohan se movió a una velocidad tan increíble que nadie (excepto Gokuh) logró distinguirlos, era como una ilusión que aparecía y desaparecía al instante. Cuando Gohan se quedó quieto los tres titulares en juego recién repararon en las pelotas enterradas bajo sus pies, y no pudieron quitar su vista de ahí por varios segundos; fueron lanzadas con tal fuerza que salía un leve humo nítido para todos allí.

-0-40 con favor a Gohan….- Nadie tomó atención al puntaje avisado por Ryoma, ni siquiera él mismo se había escuchado.

-¿Está bien verdad?- Gokuh miró para todos lados esperando que alguien diga algo, pero nadie se movía. Luego se acordó de algo y miró a su lado derecho.

-Te dije que los mantendrías abiertos por bastante tiempo- Pero ni siquiera Fuji se movía. Gokuh se enojó un poco al ver que nadie le tomaba atención.

-Sigan con el partido, iré a buscar a la entrenadora- Tezuka se retiró de las canchas aparentemente sin sorpresa alguna, pero cuando salió de la vista de los demás, un miedo y emoción indescriptibles se adueñaron de él. Definitivamente, ése joven era su pase a las nacionales.

Retomaron el partido, pero esta vez Kaoru, Momo y Eiji jugaban con todo su potencial al reconocer a su rival. Desgraciadamente Gohan devolvía todos y cada uno de sus ataques, sin importar la altura, la fuerza o los efectos de la pelota, él respondía sin ni siquiera una gota de sudor.

-Juego y partido para Gohan con marcador 0-6- A medida que el partido había avanzado muchas personas se quedaban a mirar al ver un encuentro de titulares, pero el marcador les sorprendió mucho.

-Perdimos… tres contra uno y perdimos… con tres pelotas…- Momoshiro estaba tirado con Eiji y Kaoru en la cancha, los tres respirando de forma agitada.- Ése niño… no es humano…-

-Sólo la mitad, la otra mitad la sacó de mi- Gokuh se acercaba con tres sodas para los titulares en el suelo, a órdenes de Sakuno.

-¿Acaso tú no eres humano?-Preguntó Eiji bebiendo de la soda.

-No, soy Saiyan.- Eiji escupió la bebida en la cara de Kaoru, pero éste no se molestó ya que estaba ensimismado mirando a Gokuh.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Todos prestaron atención a la respuesta de Gokuh daría.

-Que no somos humanos, yo soy Saiyan, y Gohan es mitad Saiyan mitad humano.- Contestó con simpleza

-¿Qué es Saiyan?-Preguntó Ryoma. Gokuh se sentó junto a Gohan en la banca, con todos los titulares alrededor.

-Hace tiempo que quería decir esto…-Gokuh se aclaró la garganta y empezó- En un planeta lejano llamado Vegeta…-Esto se estaba poniendo interesante e intuyeron que iba a ser largo, así que todos se sentaron en el suelo sin despegar la vista de Gokuh- … había una raza de nombre Saiyan, se caracterizaban por sus increíbles poderes y fuerza, bueno también por su cola de simio…-

-¿Cola de simio?-Eiji tenía una mueca de no entender nada.

-Si, como ésta- Sin pudor alguno Gokuh tomó la cola de Gohan y se la mostró a todas las sorprendidas caras de allí.

-¿Cómo es que no la habíamos visto?-Preguntó Momoshiro desconfiado.

-Por que la tenía enrollado en la cintura.- Gokuh soltó la cola y Gohan volvió a guardarla- Continuando, los que poseen ésta cola se pueden transformar en luna llena en un enorme simio, pero sólo cuando el Saiyan fija la vista en el astro. Por eso es que evito que Gohan la vea, aún no puede controlar su fuerza.-Gohan se sonrojó avergonzado ante esto- Pero ni siquiera yo pude controlarme así que no importa…-

-¿También tenías cola?- Eiji empezó a observar atentamente el cuerpo de Gokuh buscándola.

-Si, pero me la quitaron ya que causaba muchos problemas. Bueno, el punto es que ése planeta fue destruido por un ser maligno de nombre Freezer. Mi padre se dio cuenta de sus intenciones antes de que el planeta estallara y me mandó a la Tierra cuando yo aún era un recién nacido. Me encontró un anciano y me crió como si fuera su hijo. Luego me casé con Chi-Chi y ahí apareció Gohan- Concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Wah! Existe vida extraterrestre- Murmuró Eiji con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Ésa gran fuerza y agilidad es parte de su raza?-

-Si, y tenemos muchas más habilidades asombrosas para los humanos- Sakuno asintió ante esto, recordando su aventura por los aires.

-¿Cómo cuales?- Kaoru no confiaba plenamente en su historia ¿Vida en el espacio? Qué estupidez.

-Cómo esto- Gokuh empezó a flotar ante las miradas impactantes de los demás.

-¿Pero qué …¿Cómo hace eso Oishi?-Preguntó Eiji emocionado apuntando a Gokuh por sobre sus cabezas.

-No lo sé…-

-Eso va contra las leyes de la física, no puede ser posible- Inmediatamente Inui sacó su libreta y empezó a anotar.

-Niño ¿También puedes hacer eso?-Gohan asintió a Oishi y al igual que su padre empezó a elevarse.

-¡Oishi¡Yo también quiero hacer eso!- Eiji empezó a saltar tratando de alcanzar los pies de Gokuh y Gohan, pero estaban demasiado alto incluso para él.

-Con gusto les enseñaré a todos, pero será otro día, me muero de hambre- Ryoma tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza. Ése hombre era un pozo sin fondo.

---------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta cortito pero no porta, los reviews me animaon mucho mucho! y espero que lleguen más! En el otro Capítulo sí que va a haber celos y... 'Entrenamiento para controlar el Ki! Así que lean!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! MÄS MÄS!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ball no Ohjisama**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

**Hola!!!!!! Espero que este capítulo sí salga divertido uu. Los Reviews me animan muchísimo, y la verdad no pensaba que ayudaran tanto a escribir . Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado! Y muchas gracias a DarkSoubi y Dark-Andromeda por animarme a publicar Fics, ya que tengo muchos aún sin publicar (de InuYasha ) Y aquí viene el capítulo!!! Pero antes el Disclaimer, presentado por el gran, magnífico, estupendo y grandioso Ryoma Echizen!!!!! **

**Ryoma: Olvidaste guapo ¬¬**

**-Emmm…. Y fríamente guapo Príncipe del Tenis!!!!!**

**Ryoma¿Cómo qué frío? Si soy el niño más cálido que existe ¬¬ **

**-Seh, y Tezuka es el tipo más carismático del mundo ò.O**

**Ryoma: Deja al capitán, es un gran hombre ¬¬**

**-¿Acaso te gusta? O.o**

**Ryoma: No digas bobadas, le tengo un gran respeto **

**-¬¬**

**Ryoma: además a mi me gusta a…**

**-¿Quién¿Quién? o.o**

**Ryoma: Ehhh… POT no le pertenece, si no a Konomi Taheshi… gracias a Kami u.u**

**-¿Dijiste algo? ¬¬**

**Ryoma: nada.**

**-¬¬… ¡Ahora si el fic! **

**_-Control de Ki-_**

Las personas del local miraban estupefactas el show que se presentaba en una de las mesas. Con esto se demostraba que aún hay preguntas sin respuestas, como… ¿¡Dónde rayos metían toda ésa comida aquellos dos?!

-Papá, las personas nos están volviendo a mirar raro- Gohan trataba de detener a su padre que estaba arrasando con las hamburguesas y las papas fritas, compitiendo con el titular de cabellos en punta.

-Deténganse los dos, enfermarán si siguen así- Advertía preocupado Oishi.

-¡Vamos Momoshiro, sigue así¡No me hagas perder dinero frente a Kaoru!-Animaba Eiji con varios billetes en la mano.

-Eiji, no ayudas en nada apostando por quien come más comida- Regañó el vice-capitán.

-¡Déjalo¿Acaso no ves que estoy ganando?-Oishi se calló nervioso de la penetrante mirada de Kaidoh.

-Eres bueno- Decía Momo acabándose otra hamburguesa, con una mirada retadora a Gokuh.

-Tú no lo haces nada mal-Felicitó el Saiyan terminando su quinta bebida.-pero…- Gokuh amontonó la comida de Momoshiro en su lado-… Mada mada dane- Todos abrieron los ojos ante la pronunciación de ésa frase, y los abrieron más al ver como Gokuh acababa con toda la comida que había en la mesa en un instante… que era bastante.

-Vaya…- Momo se relajó en su silla- … por lo menos no tendré problemas estomacales- se consoló.

-Mi papá no se enferma por comer mucho- Ahora sí que Momo se sentía miserable, derrotado en el tenis y en la comida, sus mejores terrenos.

-Paga Kikumaru- De mala gana Eiji le entregó su dinero a Kaoru, para después mirar acusadoramente a Momoshiro.

-¡No voy a volver a confiar más en ti Momo-baka¡Por tu culpa perdí!-Reclamó Eiji apuntando a Momoshiro.

-Yo no te dije que apostaras, menos por mí-Se defendió.

-Pero… ¡Tenías que haber ganado por mí!-

-Eiji… él no es humano, dame un respiro ¿quieres?- Eiji se calmó un poco y se volvió a sentar.

-¿qué te pasa Inui?- Oishi se acercó a Sadaharu quién estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando su libreta.

-Es que… estaba seguro de que Momoshiro ganaría, tenía los datos de mi parte, pero…- Inui miró detenidamente a Gokuh, quien estaba conversando animadamente con Fuji- … ése hombre es impredecible- esbozó una sonrisa- Será interesante estudiarlo.

-¿Aprendió lo que sabe por su cuenta?-Fuji estaba realmente atento a lo que respondía el Saiyan.

-Cuando era niño me entreno el Maestro Roushi, y después terminé en el templo de Kami-sama- Fuji abrió los ojos, y todos se callaron para poner atención a la conversación.

-¿Kami-sama?-Murmuró Sakuno.

-¿No lo conocen?- Todos negaron con la cabeza- Si quieren los puedo llevar algún día, ahora está Den-Den así que los recibirá con gusto-

-¿Den-Den¿En qué idioma hablas?- Preguntó Kaoru.

-Japonés-Contestó con simpleza- Y Den-Den es el nuevo Kami-sama de la Tierra, ya que el otro estaba muy viejo-Dijo con burla.

-¿No que Kami-sama es un ser inmortal omnipotente y sabio?-Oishi se apegó más a la mesa.

-Y lo es, excepto lo de inmortal, pero es sabio, omnipotente, grande y…- Se detuvo- Mentira, es pequeño, verde y con antenas-Agregó pensativo.

-Eso parece más la descripción de un marciano-Dijo Eiji.

-Es un marciano- afirmó Gohan- es de Namekuseí, un planeta muy lejano a la Tierra.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Ryoma para nada convencido.

-Y… ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó Gokuh observando ansioso a todos.

-¡Podrías enseñarnos a volar!-Eiji se acercó con los ojos brillantes a Gokuh, y éste sólo sonrió nervioso.

-Muy bien-

-¿De verdad podremos hacerlo?-Dudó Ryoma.

-Claro que si, a pesar de ser simples humanos su Ki es bastante elevado para una persona normal-Los titulares y Sakuno quedaron viendo a Gokuh sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Etto… Gokuh¿Qué es el Ki?- Preguntó Ryuzaki tímidamente.

-¡Ah! Es muy fácil, es como la energía que te mueve. Por ejemplo, yo soy más fuerte que Gohan por que yo poseo más Ki que él, por lo tanto mis poderes son mayores. –Explicó Gokuh.

-Entonces eso es como la base de nuestro poder físico y mental…- Murmuró Inui anotando en su libreta.

-Así es, por lo que si quieren aprender a volar…-Gokuh se levantó del asiento, seguido por los demás-… primero que nada tienen que saber controlar su Ki.

-¡Si¡Volar como un pájaro!-Exclamó Eiji saliendo del local con pequeños brincos, con un avergonzado Oishi y Kaoru.

-Ya quiero probar- Dijo Fuji saliendo del local detrás de Eiji.

-Hay sesenta por ciento de probabilidades de que un ser humano común pueda volar, según los datos obtenidos por Gokuh- Inui atravesó la puerta sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada por estar escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-Momoshiro volador…- Murmuró soñador Momo detrás de Inui.

-Pero Kawamura-Sempai no ha podido venir por atender su local, y Tezuka-Buchou no quiso acompañarnos ¿No les enseñará?-Le preguntó Sakuno a Gokuh saliendo los dos juntos.

-Mañana lo veremos-Respondió Gokuh antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

-¿Tú vendrás?- Ryoma miró fríamente a Gohan y sin contestarle salió por la puerta.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé hacer amigos de mi edad- La imagen de Sakuno se apareció en su mente- Creo que al final lo hice- Dijo sonriente.

-Ehhh… niño- Gohan se giró para ver a una señorita vestida con el uniforme del negocio.-disculpa pero ¿los que acaban de comer son amigos tuyos?-

-Si-

-Entonces toma-La camarera le entregó un papel sumamente largo, y Gohan se quiso desmayar en ése mismo momento.

-¿Usted pretende que yo…?-La camarera asintió con el ceño levemente fruncido-pero no tengo dinero.

-Pues entonces tendrás que lavar los platos y limpiar el local, pero aquí nadie se va sin pagar.-Gohan fue arrastrado hasta la cocina por el cuello, mientras maldecía una y otra vez a su padre por dejarle la cuenta a él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Y Gohan?- Sakuno miró los alrededores para divisar al pequeño Saiyan- Ryoma-kun-

-¿Si?-Sakuno apresuró el paso para quedar al lado de Ryoma.

-¿Gohan no estaba contigo en la hamburguesería?-

-Si, pero salí antes que él-

-¿Dónde estará?-Se preguntó preocupada.

-Seguramente se perdió, pero ya nos encontrará- Dijo Gokuh tranquilizando a Sakuno.

-Esta ciudad es enorme ¿de verdad nos encontrará sin problemas?-

-No te preocupes más Sakuno, Gohan conoce mi Ki y nos ubicará enseguida, ya verás-

-Eso espero…- Ryoma hizo una mueca de fastidio, ése niño nuevo lo único que hacía era hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ryuzaki.

-¿Y adónde iremos a entrenar?-Todos se pararon de golpe y miraron pícaramente a Ryoma.

-Buena pregunta O-Chibi pero ¿No crees que es obvio?- Le insinuó Eiji.

-Acaso… no pensarán en…- Ryoma dio un paso atrás asustado.

-¡Vamos todos a la casa de Echizen!-Gritó Momoshiro.

-¿¡Y por qué mi casa?!-

-Porque tu casa tiene un espacio bastante amplio-Eiji le tocó amistosamente el hombro a Ryoma- ¡Vamos O-Chibi¡No seas egoísta!-

-¿Cómo es tu casa?- Gokuh ya tenía algo pensado para llegar más rápido.

-Es un templo- Respondió Momo en lugar de un furioso Ryoma.

-Entonces será más fácil- Todos lo miraron confusos- Acérquense a mí, que les enseñaré otro truco- Dijo Gokuh tratando de persuadirlos.

-¿No nos harás nada?-Kaoru miró con un poco de miedo al Saiyan. Desde que les habría mostrado parte de sus poderes le tenía un poco de respeto, además de que era del espacio… Kaoru siempre le tuvo un miedo terrible a lo sobrenatural.

-¿Cómo crees? Sólo confíen en mi- Todos aún dudosos se acercaron a Gokuh, formando un círculo a su alrededor.-Bien, ahora toquen alguna parte de mi cuerpo.-

-¿Que qué?- Momoshiro lo miraba espantado, pero se recompuso al ver que todos lo miraban feo, menos Gokuh que no entendía nada. Resignado se acercó a Gokuh y le tomó el hombro.

-Eres un mal pensado Momo-sempai-Le murmuró Ryoma.

-Cállate-

-Bien, ahora sujétense fuerte-Todos empezaron a temblar levemente. Gokuh puso dos dedos en su frente y cerró los ojos, estaba tan concentrado que no notó los nervios de todos los allí presentes- Niño, tu casa es un templo con una gran campana en el patio ¿verdad?- Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-No lo sé, todos los templos son así-contestó aburrido.

-Entonces…- Gokuh se concentró más-… Hay una cancha de tenis, también hay un gato que está mordiendo el pie de un hombre con un traje de monje, al lado hay unas revistas de…-

-¡Sí, ésa es mi casa!-Contestó apresurado de interrumpir. "Maldito padre con sus malditas revistas".

-¿Cómo lo supo?-Preguntó Eiji curioso.

-Se los contaré cuando lleguemos¡Ahora vamos!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gokuh, Sakuno y los titulares desaparecieron en la nada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Gato del demonio¡Suéltame!- Nanjiroh corría por los pasillos del templo con Karupin fuertemente agarrado a su pie.

-¡Tío, tengo que hacer un trabajo¡Nos vemos mañana en la mañana!- Nanako salía apresurada de la casa, escapando de los reclamos del monje.

-¡Espera¡Quítame a éste animal antes!- tarde, ya se había ido.

-¡Iré a hacer las compras¡Volveré en unas horas!-Rinko huía de los alaridos de su marido, y Nanjiroh no alcanzó a replicar cuando ésta ya había cerrado la puerta.

-Si no me sueltas le diré a Ryoma que fuiste tú quien rompió las cuerdas de su raqueta-El gato lo miró como diciéndole "¡Tramposo!". Nanjiroh sonrió satisfecho cuando el gato se retiraba al comedor, dejando a él y a su pie tranquilo.

-Ahora volveré a los deberes- Volvió al pasillo que daba al patio, decidido a retomar su tarea de leer "sus" revistas.

-Están donde las dejé- Se recostó de lado, pero antes de dedicarse a "leer" escuchó múltiples gritos muy cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Levantó la vista para fijarla en las afueras, y de repente vio como Ryoma aterrizaba de cara al suelo.-¿Pero qué…?-Después cayó un tipo con una pañoleta en la cabeza encima de su hijo, luego uno con los pelos en punta, encima cayó un sujeto con gafas-¿Están lloviendo tenistas?-Nanjiroh se levantó y fijó la vista al cielo para ver como caía el vice-capitán sobre la montaña de personas en el suelo antes de que Fuji cayera sentado por encima de todos con los ojos abiertos de impresión

-¿¡Estás bien Oishi?!-Volvió a subir la vista para ver de donde había salido ésa voz, y lo que vio lo dejó increíblemente sin habla. Flotando sobre la nada estaba un hombre con la nieta de la bruja ésa en brazos, y a duras penas estaba ése titular del parche agarrado del pie del tipo, tratando de no caer como sus compañeros.

-Vaya, y eso que hoy no he bebido Sake-El monje bajó al patio con las manos metidas en las mangas y con el pie empezó a mover la cabeza de su hijo, que realmente era lo único que no había sido aplastado por los titulares. –Ryoma, levántate ya, mira que sólo caíste de algunos par de metros.- Ryoma quería dedicarle una de sus fulminantes miradas, pero no podía siquiera mover un poco la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho pero es que me he desconcentrado un segundo, esto de la tele transportación es complicado- Se disculpó Gokuh con una Sakuno totalmente boquiabierta y a un Eiji tratando de trepar por su pierna para estar más seguro.

-¡Al menos deberías bajar¡Sé que los gatos caen parados pero está demasiado alto!-Apuró Eiji que se resbalaba constantemente en sus intentos de subir.

-Por favor Gokuh…- Dijo de forma temblorosa Sakuno. Gokuh sólo asintió y empezó a descender lentamente, quedando al lado del monje.

-¡Tierra¡Tierra!-Eiji besó dramáticamente el suelo apenas sus pies tocaron algo firme. Sakuno por mientras trataba de ayudar a los titulares que aún estaban amontonados en el suelo. Quizás era raro que específicamente ella estuviese mentalmente ilesa, pero ya había vivido algo parecido y por eso se repuso enseguida de la impresión.

-¿Y qué los trae por aquí?- Gokuh agradeció que al fin pudiera encontrar a un adulto no-aburrido y no-serio. Se veía que éste monje no era para nada pesado, no como ése capitán que le quitó su preciada comida.

-Venimos a entrenar-

-¿Tenis?-

-No, les enseñaré a volar-Nanjiroh creyó no haber escuchado bien así que se limpió bien los oídos, mientras los titulares ya empezaban a colocarse de pie entre gemidos de dolor.

-Disculpe pero creo que no oí bien-

-Que les enseñaré a volar-

-Entonces si oí bien-Se rascó la cabeza en señal de duda- ¿Habla en serio?.-

-Claro. Si no me cree puede apuntarse también-

-No pierdo nada- Fijó la vista en su hijo que aún seguía en la misma posición que cuando cayó, con la diferencia que ya no tenía a nadie encima- ¡Oye, levántate ya!-

-Creo que me rompí algo-Murmuró Ryoma sin moverse un ápice.

-¿Estás bien O-Chibi?-Los titulares (ya recuperados de la caída) y Sakuno miraron preocupados a Ryoma.

-No me puedo mover-

-Estoy seguro que fue por la Mamushi, pesa demasiado- Momoshiro miró burlonamente a Kaoru, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

-¡¿A quién le dices pesado idiota?!-Replicó echando humo por los oídos.

-¡Pues a ti pesado!-

-¡Ya verás…!-Se acercó amenazadoramente a Momoshiro con el puño en alto.

-Gokuh ¿Tienes algo para ayudarlo?-Sakuno estaba ya que lloraba de preocupación, y Nanjiroh no pasó esto por alto.

-Creo que si…- Momoshiro y Kaoru pararon su pelea al ver que Gokuh buscaba algo dentro de la cinta azul de su cintura.-Tienen suerte, aún me quedan bastantes- Lo que sacó fue una bolsa café como para guardar un par de aros.

-¿Qué hay dentro de ésa bolsita?-Preguntó Eiji apuntando lo que tenía Gokuh en sus manos.

-Senzu, te curan cualquier herida y elimina el cansancio- Gokuh sacó una semilla y guardó la bolsa dentro de la cinta. Después se agachó a la altura de Ryoma- Abre la boca-

-No como plantas-

-Pero esto no es una planta, es una semilla-

-No la comeré- Aún al estar indefenso Ryoma seguía siendo igual de orgulloso.

-Yo quiero probar-Dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa.

-No te burles- Le murmuró Eiji.

-No me burlo-

-Etto… Gokuh ¿Puedo dárselo yo?-Sin decir nada Gokuh le pasó la semilla y se fue a sentar. Nanjiroh se sentó a su lado y el Saiyan empezó a relatar su historia y sus poderes mientras Sakuno se acercaba a Ryoma y se arrodillaba frente a él.

-Ryoma-kun, tienes que comerte esto para mejorarte-

-¿Tú también¿De verdad crees que eso me ayudará?- Sakuno miró a Gokuh que conversaba entre pequeñas carcajadas con Nanjiroh y volvió la mirada al príncipe.

-Si Gokuh lo dijo lo creeré, confío en él- Ryoma la quedó viendo desde su posición para después suspirar resignado, nunca podía negarle algo a ella.

-Está bien, pero sólo por que lo dices tú- Sakuno se sonrojó- Ahora dámelo rápido que ya no soporto estar así-

-Hai- Sakuno levantó un poco el rostro de Ryoma con su palma y las mejillas del príncipe se pintaron de un carmín tan imperceptible que nadie lo vio. Abrió un poco la boca y la joven introdujo la semilla, bajo la atenta mirada de los titulares.

-¿Y qué tal sabe?- Preguntó Fuji, un poco frustrado de no haberlo probado él.

-Mmm…- Ryoma masticaba la amarga semilla y se lo tragó enseguida.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- El príncipe se levantó como si nada, es más, se le veía mejor.-¿Estás bien?-

-Si…- Empezó a tocarse por todo el cuerpo, y realmente se sentía mejorado.

-¡Ésa semilla es mágica¡Gokuh es grandioso!-Exclamó Eiji feliz.

-Esto no se puede dejar pasar por alto…- Inui inmediatamente empezó a anotar en su libreta.

-Es una medicina fantástica...- Fuji mantuvo abiertos sus ojos- … podría servirle a Tezuka-

-¡Yo no le daré nada a ése viejo gruñón!-Alegó Gokuh a varios metros de allí.

-Pero Gokuh, con ésa semilla podría curar el brazo lastimado de Tezuka-Buchou- Gokuh mantuvo la mirada decidida de Oishi- Por favor-

-Está bien- Se rindió- Pero tendrá que pagar por la comida que me negó-

-Hombre mono, mejor empecemos rápido el entrenamiento- Le dijo Nanjiroh.

-Muy bien… espera ¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-Hombre mono-

-Vaya…- Todos se quedaron quietos, no conocían bien a Gokuh pero sabían como reaccionaba una persona ante un insulto- ¡Me caes bien¡Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba eso!-Caída por parte de todos en el templo-Pero ahora debemos entrenar, mientras más rápido mejor, pero primero tienen que sentarse- Todos, incluidos Nanjiroh y Sakuno, se arrodillaron frente a Gokuh.-Ahora…-

-¡Los encontré!- fijaron la vista en Gohan que estaba flotando sobre el techo de Ryoma- ¡Papá!-Se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Gokuh- ¡Por tu culpa tuve que pagar tu cuenta!-

-¿Por eso estás con delantal?-Gohan lo miró sin entender, y después reparó en las risas contenidas de algunos de los titulares y un hombre que no conocía. Bajó la mirada para ver su ropa, y se dio cuenta de la fatalidad que cometió.-¡Maldición, no me he quitado la ropa de cocina!- Ya no aguantaron más y se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Con vergüenza se despojó rápidamente de la vestimenta y la arrojó a un lado.

-Te quedaba bien- Se burló Ryoma, y Gohan sólo lo miró enojado.

-Hijo, estaba por comenzar la clase de vuelo, siéntate al lado mío para que me ayudes.

-Bien- Aún malhumorado obedeció, y al fijarse en Sakuno se percató de algo importantísimo en ella.-¡Papá!-

-¿Ahora que hice?- Preguntó de forma inocente.

-Sakuno no puede volar con ésa ropa- Todos miraron a una sonrojada Sakuno.

-¿Por qué no? Yo creo que se ve muy linda con su uniforme- Dijo sin comprender.

-Está usando falda papá- Regañó, pero su padre aún tenía varios signos de interrogación- Déjalo. Sakuno- Llamó.

-Ehhh… ¿Si?-

-Vamos, necesitas cambiarte de ropa, te llevaré- Sakuno aún un poco sonrojada se puso frente a Gohan.-No tardaremos nada, así que espéranos-

-Como digas-Gokuh se recostó como lo haría Nanjiroh- Sólo apresúrate-

-Está bien- Tomó a Sakuno en brazos- Vamos…-

-Si…-Sakuno estaba embelesada admirando a aquel chico de cabellera negra y mirada oscura, tan absorta, tan profundamente ida que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaban volando.

-¿Les gustaría que les aclarara algunas dudas?-Ryoma apartó la vista del cielo por donde habían desaparecido ésos dos para poner atención a lo que decía Gokuh.

Eiji levantó la mano como si estuviera en un aula de clases.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Qué otros poderes tienes aparte de ésos?-

-Veamos… tengo el Kame-Kame-Ha y…-

-¿Qué es eso?- Interrumpió Kikumaru.

-Es un poder donde lanzas el Ki y destruyes a tu oponente-

-¿Oponente¿Para qué querría destruir a mi oponente?-Preguntó Kaoru.

-No sé ustedes pero yo he tenido muchos a los que he matado- Todos colocaron caras espantadas ante tal declaración-¿Qué les pasa?-

-¿Usted… ha matado personas?-Eiji tenía el rostro azul y se escondía infantilmente detrás de Oishi.

-No, eran monstruos que amenazaban con destruir la Tierra, pero nunca asesinaría a un humano- Aclaró Gokuh extrañamente serio.

-Volviendo al tema… ¿Cómo es el Kame-Kame-Ha?-Preguntó Fuji.

-Es esto- El Saiyan empezó a flotar y se situó en el centro de los titulares, en tierra firme y éstos con temor empezaron a distanciarse. Gokuh se puso en posición (N/A: Ustedes saben, no creo que alguien no haya visto en su vida la posición del Kame-Kame-Ha ¬¬) y empezó a decir:

-Kame…- Una pequeña esfera azulada se formó mágicamente en sus palmas.-Kame…- Subió un poco el tono de voz, y la esfera se hizo tan grande que abarcaba más tamaño que sus manos.- ¡HA!- En un rápido movimiento sus dos brazos apuntaban al cielo y de sus manos lanzaba una energía azulada que fue más allá de las nubes.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- Murmuró Momoshiro, y nadie más fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera Nanjiroh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Gohan ¿Qué es ése rayo brillante de allá?- Sakuno apuntó a la energía que se despedía desde la casa de Ryoma, y Gohan no tuvo duda de lo que era eso.

-Es el Kame-Kame-Ha de mi padre-Respondió nada sorprendido.

-¿Y qué es eso?-

-Es un poder que se hace gracias al Ki, seguramente él te lo enseñará personalmente después-

-¿Tú igual puedes hacer ésas cosas o no?-

-Claro, algunos se los copié a mi padre y otros los he inventado yo. Te prometo enseñártelos un día pero ahora debemos volver para que puedas entrenar, con ésta ropa sí que podrás- Sakuno se puso roja. La vestimenta que llevaba puesta era un traje bastante bonito, pero muy poco común, y según Gohan le había pertenecido a su madre. Era como un vestido japonés azul sin mangas y con grandes aberturas en los lados para mostrar los muslos, y también traía un pantalón sumamente apretado de color rojo que combinaba perfectamente, y los zapatos eran casi iguales a los que traía Gohan y Gokuh, seguramente de pelea.(N/A: El traje con el cual Chi-Chi peleó contra Gokuh en el torneo y terminó casándose ahí mismo )

-Etto… gracias por prestarme éste traje tan lindo- Y sí que debería dar las gracias, Gohan se había tele transportado hasta su casa, que seguramente estaba muy lejos, y había regresado en unos pocos segundos con el atuendo.

-Ni que lo digas, pero no es prestado, te lo regalo-

-¿Qué? Pero es de tu madre y…-

-No te preocupes, mi madre no volverá a usar ése traje y además…- se acercó a su oído para susurrarle-… creo que ya no le entra.- Sakuno sonrió levemente y Gohan se separó enseguida para cubrir su sonrojo.

-Ahora volvamos, antes de que mi padre les muestre sus otros poderes y termine haciendo un alboroto-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡No pongan ésas caras¡Ni que fuera un extraterrestre!-

-En realidad lo eres…- Dijo por lo bajo Eiji.

-¿Uh?... ¡Ah¡Es verdad!- Se río Gokuh.

-¿Y eso también nos es posible aprender?- Kaoru se estaba empezando a interesar por aquellas maniobras y poderes tan poco reales, ya que si él las aprendía le daría una buena paliza al idiota de Momo.

-Eso se verá a medida que los entrene, ya que nunca había entrenado a un ser humano-

-¡Llegamos!- Gohan aterrizó con Sakuno en sus brazos, y Ryoma recuperó su malhumor.

-¡Wah¡Sakuno-chan, te ves hermosa!-A la joven se le volvieron a encender las mejillas por el halago de Eiji, y su rostro estaba al rojo vivo cuando todos los titulares (incluido Ryoma) posaron su mirada en ella.

-Etto… muchas gracias-

-¿De dónde han sacado eso?-Preguntó Ryoma mirando sospechosamente a Gohan.

-Gohan ¿Qué no es eso de Chi-Chi?- Gohan asintió con la cabeza a su padre.

-No me digas que fueron hasta la casa a buscarlo- Para sorpresa de todos Gokuh hablaba entre serio y enojado.

-Sólo he ido yo-Gohan ya presentía lo que vendría, su padre pocas veces adoptaba ésa actitud tan poco de él.

-Has usado la tele transportación ¿no?-

-De otro modo no hubiera vuelto tan pronto-

-Gohan, ya hemos hablado de esto, tus poderes aún no son suficientes para utilizar la tele transportación.-Gohan bajó la mirada- Sé que estás cansado así que sólo siéntate y no vuelvas a hacerlo- El pequeño Saiyan obedeció enseguida y se sentó en donde momentos antes estuviera Nanjiroh.

-Gokuh, yo tengo la culpa, por favor no te enojes con él- Gohan quedó mirando tiernamente a Sakuno ante su intención de protegerlo, y Ryoma no hizo más que bajar su gorra gruñendo.

-No lo haré Sakuno, sólo se lo estoy advirtiendo. Además yo no soy de ésos padres estrictos ¡Todo lo contrario!- Sakuno se tranquilizó. Era verdad, se veía que Gokuh no era de ésos adultos aburridos y amargados.

-De todos modos gracias-

-¡No más conversa y a volar como simios!- Exclamó Nanjiroh.

-Bien, siéntense como antes- Todos retomaron sus lugares.-Ahora cierren los ojos y traten de sentir su Ki, y no se desesperen o de lo contrario no funcionará- Cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a tratar de buscar la energía que hayan visto hacia momentos antes. Quizás piensen que esto es una estupidez y que los titulares no lo estén tomando en serio, pero ellos realmente están concentrados, fieles a las palabras de Gokuh ¿Y quién no? Después de presenciar semejantes espectáculos, díganme ¿Seguirían sin creer? Pues los titulares si creyeron, por eso no encontraban este entrenamiento una pérdida de tiempo.

-Si lo hallaron abran los ojos- Ryoma, Fuji e Inui fueron los primeros en abrir sus ojos, y el prodigio estaba literalmente con los ojos abiertos. Les siguieron Eiji, Oishi, Nanjiroh y Sakuno. Kaoru y Momoshiro estaban con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido, al parecer ya estaban comenzando a perder la calma.

-¡Los dos¡Les repito que no se desesperen!- Ambos se calmaron, y después de un rato abrieron los ojos.

-Bien, ahora que ya saben distinguir su Ki, quiero que lo encuentren sin cerrar los ojos y que lo materialicen en sus palmas, como una esfera- Esto fue tarea difícil para todos, materializar algo que no sabían que existía… si yo fuera Inui diría "Probabilidades: treinta por ciento".

-¡Ahhh¡Esto es demasiado complicado!-Exclamó Eiji con las manos en su cabeza.

-La verdad no- Eiji fijó sus orbes azules en el prodigio, y éste ya tenía una linda esfera azul entre sus manos.

-¡Eso no es justo Fuji¡Tú eres bueno en todo!- Alegó Eiji con las mejillas infladas.

-Pero si no está tan difícil…- Murmuró Ryoma con la energía azul en sus palmas.

-¿O-Chibi también puede¿Por qué yo no?- Eiji ya estaba que comenzaba uno de sus berrinches, pero la voz de Gokuh lo alertó.

-Sólo tienes que concentrarte, no es tan difícil- Dijo Gokuh con voz amable- además creo saber cuál es tu problema.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tú tienes más Ki que aquellos dos, por eso se te hace más difícil materializarlo tan rápido-

-¿De verdad?- Gokuh afirmó con la cabeza-¡Ja¿Escucharon¡Puedo llegar a ser más fuerte que ustedes dos!- Ryoma y Fuji miraron a Gokuh con sus fulminantes miradas, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Gokuh les guiñaba el ojo en señal de complicidad. Suspiraron aliviados, Gokuh le había dicho eso a Kikumaru para que no se rinda, no por que fuera verdad.

-¡Lo hice!-Eiji miraba admirado su Ki en sus manos, creado por él mismo.

-¡Yo igual pude!-Oishi también tenía la dicha energía materializada.

-Esto es de niños…- murmuró Nanjiroh aparentemente aburrido, pero la verdad es que le había costado bastante y estaba tan excitado como los demás por su logro.

-¡Mira Mamushi¡Lo hice antes que tú!- Se burló Momoshiro poniendo su Ki frente a un concentrado Kaoru.

-¡Cállate¡Ya casi lo logro!- Kaoru hacía varias muecas graciosas tratando de realizar el entrenamiento, y recordó el consejo de Gokuh. Se tranquilizó y pudo materializarlo.

-Sólo faltaba que me concentrara más…-

-¡Bien hecho víbora!-

-Silencio idiota…-

-¿Quién más falta?-Gokuh recorrió a cada titular, y sólo faltaban Sakuno e Inui.

-¿Qué sucede¿Algún problema?-El Saiyan se acercó al hombre de los datos.

-Si, no puedo materializarlo. Estuve analizando el desempeño de mis compañeros, pero no logro…-

-Esto no se trata de analizar, si no de sentir- Le interrumpió Gokuh.

-Mi estilo es estrictamente analítico y científico, dudo mucho lograr esto.-

-Pues si quieres volar tendrás que aprender este estilo. ¡Vamos¡Te ayudaré!- Gokuh empezó a enseñarle personalmente a Inui, por mientras Gohan se acercaba a Sakuno, quien ya empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Me parece que te está costando-

-Ehhh… por favor, no soy muy buena en estas cosas- Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuál es la dificultad?-

-Puedo sentir mi Ki, pero no puedo sacarlo al exterior como se debe-

-Muéstrame como lo haces- Sakuno asintió, y colocó las palmas en posición. Gohan examinaba cuál podía ser el error y cuando Sakuno le mostró cómo lo hacía ella pudo descubrirlo.- Lo que pasa es que expandes tu Ki por todo el cuerpo, debes concentrarte más para que toda ésa energía se concentre solamente en tus manos.-Sakuno estaba rodeada de un delgada capa azul que lanzaba leves corrientes de aire. El error era que no sabía controlar correctamente el Ki, pero era un avance.

-¿Cómo…? Lo siento Gohan pero de verdad no puedo-

-Te ayudaré- Se situó detrás de Sakuno, quién se sonrojó al instante- Coloca tus manos en la posición correcta- Estaba tan nerviosa que no movió un músculo, así que Gohan tuvo que pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la joven para tomar sus muñecas y acomodarlas- Ahora sólo concéntrate en tus manos- "Si, como si pudiera concentrarme cuando estás tan cerca de mí" Pensó Sakuno sintiendo el pecho del Saiyan pegado a su espalda y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Concéntrate Sakuno-

-N-No puedo…- Repuso con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque la desconcentras- Ambos voltearon la mirada para ver a Ryoma que seguía observando su esfera, pero al parecer estaba más concentrado en lo que sucedía entre ellos que en su Ki.

-¿Te desconcentro?- Sakuno negó firmemente con la cabeza y esta vez sí que puso esfuerzo en lo que hacía.

-Quizás debas pegarte más a ella, tal vez así le traspases tus poderes- Le recomendó Ryoma, aunque él lo niegue, de forma celosa.

-Si tú lo dices…- Gohan presionó su cuerpo al de Sakuno, y los dos se sonrojaron.

-Etto…- Sakuno cerró los ojos y sintió algo extraño, para cuando los abrió ya tenía la energía formada en sus manos.

-¡Lo hice!-

-Bien hecho- La joven giró la cabeza para sonreírle a Gohan, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con la ambarina mirada de Ryoma. El Príncipe estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, pero negó rotundamente que esto se debía a aquellos sentimientos tan estúpidos e inútiles.

-¡Veo que todos lo lograron¡Ahora…!-

-¿¡Qué significa esto Nanjiroh Echizen?!- Gokuh y Nanjiroh sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda, el primero porque por un momento pensó que era Chi-Chi quién había gritado, y el monje porque sabía con exactitud a quién pertenecía ésa voz.

-¡Rinko¡Llegaste temprano de tu supuestas compras!- Nanjiroh se calló de un golpe al ver la asesina mirada de su esposa.

-¡No cambies el tema¿Quién son todas estas personas?- De forma automática se pararon todos de golpe.-¡Nanjiroh!-

-¡Son amigos de Ryoma, a mí no me mires!- El monje se escondió asustado detrás de Gokuh, pero éste igual estaba sudando frío… desde que conoció a Chi-Chi las mujeres casadas hacían que tiemble más que cuando se enfrentaba a uno de sus enemigos.

-¿Y quién es él? Usa una ropa extraña al igual que el otro niño- Gohan se separó de Sakuno (Para alivio de Ryoma) y se colocó al lado de su padre.

-Mi nombre es Gohan y él es mi papá, Gokuh. He entrado temporalmente a Seigaku y vinimos a entrenar-

-¿Qué vienen a entrenar exactamente?- Estaba un poco más tranquila, pero no había que fiarse mucho.

-Les enseñamos a…-

-¡A mejorar nuestro tenis!- Interrumpió Ryoma a Gokuh. Si su madre se enteraba de lo que tenían pensado hacer los iba a tratar a todos de locos.

-¿Otra vez con el tenis? Ryoma, te he dicho ya que tu vida no gira en torno al tenis, deberías preocuparte en otras cosas más importantes como con quien te vas a casar-

-¡Si¡Cómo ésta linda niña de acá!- Agregó Nanjiroh tratando de molestar a su hijo.

-No digan tonterías, aún soy un niño-

-Pero éste jovencito también es niño y ya se te está adelantando- Ryoma se enfadó al recordar las confianzas que tenían aquellos dos, pero no quiso que su padre se riera de él así que no lo demostró.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado-

-Ehhh… disculpen pero…- Todos miraron a Gokuh-… me muero de hambre. Nanjiroh ¿Por qué no nos invitas a comer?- A los titulares les corrió una gran gota en la cabeza, definitivamente éste hombre no era de este mundo. Ryoma se quedó callado, al igual que los demás pensó que para Nanjiroh era mejor no saber cuánto comía su nuevo amigo.

-¡Claro! Será mi paga por ofrecerte a ayudarnos- Le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro y ambos entraron riendo. Rinko sólo suspiró y se adentró a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena.

-Mamá, no prepares comida occidental- Le dijo Ryoma, y su madre sólo asintió.

-Etto… Gohan, muchas gracias por ayudarme con el control de la energía- Gohan le regaló una sonrisa y Sakuno quedó nuevamente embobada mirándolo.

-Si no entran no permitiré que coman en mi casa- Les advirtió Ryoma. Sakuno salió de su ensimismamiento y entró torpemente al comedor, donde se encontraban todos conversando de sus nuevas experiencias.

-Espero que tu padre no acabe con mi refrigerador- Gohan rió nervioso.

-Yo igual espero que sea así-

-Antes de que entres quítate la capa, molestará en la mesa- Gohan se sacó la capa blanca y la dejó en el piso. Luego se fue a sentar al lado de Sakuno.

-La ropa no se deja aquí…- Murmuró Ryoma mirando envidioso como Gohan no tenía problemas para hablar con la joven. Aún con el ceño fruncido se dispuso a mover la capa.

-No es posible…- El atuendo pesaba una tonelada ¿Cómo era que ése niño podía llevarlo puesto todo el día?.

-¡Ryoma¡Deja tu antipatía de lado y ven a compartir con tus amigos!- Aún sorprendido fue a sentarse al lado de Gohan. -¿Y a ti que te pasa¿Viste un fantasma?-Nanjiroh no siguió al ver que no conseguía respuesta, como siempre su hijo lo ignoraba.

-Y… ¿Qué comeremos ahora?- Risas nerviosas colectivas se escucharon en la casa de Ryoma, Gokuh era un ser increíblemente hambriento, pero el objetivo del Príncipe no era él, sino su hijo. Aquel Saiyan le estaba quitando todo lo que fue de él, el tenis… y a la única niña que lo apoyaba de forma genuina, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

------------------------------- To Be Continued-----------------------------------------------------

o.O muchas paginas! qué bien! No resultó tan divertido pero espero que de todas formas me dejen Reviews! TT No sé cuando pueda subir el próximo capítulo ya que la otra semana se viene pesada en el colegio, además que debo avanzar My Destination uu. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y deseo saber sus críticas .

Aclaraciones: Senzu : En el Anime se conocen como semillas del ermitaño, alubias mágicas o judías mágicas, aportan el alimento de diez días, además de curar heridas y hacer desaparecer el cansancio. Pero en este fic omitamos que Ryoma comió por diez días .

P.D: Les agradecería que me den alguna página o imágenes RyoSaku .. Necesito inspiración (Seh ¬¬ Muajajajajajaja) Así que por favor si saben alguna página ¿Me las enviarían? O.O… ¡Eso es todo¡Ja ne!

Go go Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
